


Binary Suns: Child Of The Desert.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Waking the Krayt Dragons [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Leia Organa, Canon Divergence, Darth Vader Redemption, Force Ghost Revan, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Rebel agent! Vader, Rebellion, She now has two dads, Spies & Secret Agents, Surgery, Tatooine Slave Culture, sith spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: A prequel to Bright Binary Sunset In Dark Times. Like some of the readers remember, Vader had been active as a agent for the Rebellion before he was frozen in Carbonite.Sidious has underestimated his apprentice Vader in a lot of things, but he is too busy with trying to find a rogue agent named Shape Changer who is trying to destroy the Empire.Vader on the other hand, is following his own agenda and meets a mysterious woman from his birth planet.. And he discovers he has a lot to learn..The past is catching up on him and he makes a decision that changes the future of the galaxy.Aka:How Vader decides to become a agent for the Rebellion and is really stressing Bail out.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Series: Waking the Krayt Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624396
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Ascension.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Got also lots of inspiration from the Double Agent Vader 'verse, which I really enjoyed reading. But to make it clear, the story goes another way and it's more Force voodoo stuff with the Tatooine slave culture in the background.

**2nd year of the Empire.**

* * *

The woman spat out blood and she looked at Vader with a scowl, she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew where he came from and she saw that he froze when she said something in her own language. And not a lot of people know this language.

Amatakka.

The language of the slaves.

She knew that she was dying, but she still had strength left. And she knew she was sent here for a reason.

She lifted her head to face the gigantic masked man who had entered the cell. Then he ordered the troopers and the droid to leave.

Then the door closed.

The torture droid dropped deactivated on the ground.

The only sound that was heard, was the Breathing apparatus of Vader.

Then she smirked with pain and she looked at Vader who had gotten closer.

'A child who was made free, a slave once again' she said in Amatakka. 'Wearing the colors of freedom, but being locked in a prison of his own'.

He did not say anything and the woman continued after a few minutes of silence.

'The desert is in my bones, so it is in yours, child' she told him and the man had stared at her in silence. 'But I am just an messenger'.

'The Shape Changer must live on, child' she continued. 'The slave who makes free, fools Depur and leads the galaxy into freedom'.

'The Desert is in your bones and it will never go away, no matter how hard Depur tries to take the desert away from you'

Then he started untying her and she lifted her bloodied hand to touch the mask, before grabbing his hand with exceptional strength and squeezing it.

'We are both Children from Tatooine, child' she whispered and she felt her strength fade. 'Let the Krayt dragon awaken and forfill the blood oath'.

* * *

Everything was covered in blood and Vader was shaken by the words of the older woman the troopers had caught sneaking in. He squeezed back and she smiled, full of serenity and determination.

It had started when she started speaking Amatakka. It had felt like a wake up call.

Then she died in his arms with a serene smile.

Sidious was using him.

Wasn't new.

He betrayed everything he had stood for and he was locked up in a prison that was called his suit.

Then he closed his eyes and sunk into meditation. With the woman still in his arms and he finally snapped back into reality when hearing stomping boots at other side of the door.

Then he made a decision and he stood up, gently closing the womans eyes and lowering her on the ground of the cell.

'I am sorry you had to go like this, freed and captured' he said softly in Amatakka and then the troopers marched in. Then he walked out of the cell, regret in his heart and feeling a whirlwind of emotions he had not felt for a long time since the end of the war.

He is the Skywalker. The fabled slave who makes free. And his past is catching up on him whether he likes it or not.


	2. Promises in Blood.

**Now.**

* * *

He had smuggled the dead body onto his shuttle and had flown to Tatooine when the coast was clear. She looked at peace without the blood on her knuckles and out of her inflicted injuries of the droid.

Her hair was completely silver and even Vader saw that she was strong and wise. He felt partly responsible for her death, if he should have stepped in earlier..

Finally, he lowered the burning torch and the fire consumed the body.

_Through passion, my chains are broken.._

A shard of the Sith code came up in his head and Vader froze and he felt a shiver running down his spine. Then he clenched his fist.

It was never true. He should have listened. He should have killed Sidious and told them the truth.

But now. He has lost everything.

His wife, his brother, his Padawan and his children. But it never gave him as much regret as the fact that he lost himself, his purpose and his soul.

Then he poured the blood from the sample he had onto the sand and watched it being sucked up, while whispering one of the most sacred oaths of Tatooine to the desert.

* * *

His blood had been poured onto the sand of the desert and the oath has been spoken. Sidious will pay for what he had done.

Unfortunately for him, the deserts children do never forget. Darth Sidious had awoken the Krayt dragons within.

The desert whispered in his ears and the Krayt Dragon was heard in the far distance, loud enough to set off the slavers. Vader looked down from the dune just outside of Mos Eisley and looked how the mob enforcement was moving in paranoia through the streets of the civilization.

They had heard the cry. Then he spinned around and walked back to the shuttle, taking off into the dark of the night.

* * *

Clenching his fist, he knew that he needed to get out of this suit.

More than ever.

His anger was burning and smoldering within, when Sidious finally called and Vader sunk on his knees.

'My Master, what's thy bidding?' he said and looked up at the Sith-Lord.

 _'There's rebellion activity near Kamino, the representatives of Kamino want you to get rid of them'_ Sidious said, looking down at his apprentice who gritted his teeth and then looked up again. ' _Understood, Lord Vader?'._

Vader smirked behind his mask when a plan formed into his head and he bowed his head with all his willpower to the Sith-Lord.

'Yes my master, I will Deal personally with it' he said and the Sith Lord signed, then Vader barked out a laugh. As far as he could.

'Oh, Sidious' he said with glee. 'Sometimes you make it too easy for me'.

* * *

 **Later. Kamino**.

* * *

He had ordered the troops and Destroyers to stay near the System, but they needed permission from him to get down here while he protected the most important thing.

They believed him immediately and he was alone when he walked onto the landing pad, meeting with a group of doctors and surgeons.

'Doctor, let's begin' he said with determination and followed the doctors inside the facility.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Alderaan.**

* * *

The silence was deafening when the message that was sent to every single agent and Rebellion leader was decrypted and Bail Organa thought he was dreaming.

One sentence.

_'The Shape Changer lives on'._

Someone had taken the name.

He knew because someone had taken her comm and he knew she died after being caught by Vaders fist.

Karrie Torchbearer was very old, very strong and very wise. She knew how to get to people in strange ways. Even Imperials. Some of the defected Imperials were convinced by her.

And she had gotten sick.. The disease was eating at her and she still wanted to go on that last mission, trying to make one last point against the Empire. He didn't know what meaning her code name had in the Tatooine culture, but it felt like it was important. A pang of hope was felt in Bail's heart, maybe that was the only way to get through Vader's armor and darkness to the man beneath it.

Something from his own culture.. Maybe she got through and he... It is possible.

 _May the Force be with you, who ever you are,  
stranger _he finally typed back and smiled when a short reply was sent. 

_'May the Force be with us all'._

Then the senator put the datapad away and picked Leia up from the ground.

She had no idea who her parents are..

The two greatest people he had ever known.

And nothing would ever be able to change his mind about them.


	3. Freak show is getting started.

**Kamino. A few Months later. Beginning 3rd year of the Empire.  
**

* * *

After a few months of bacta, painful surgeries and hallucinations of his regrets and past, Vader had been taking his armor apart to adjust it and to remove some of the things the emperor had put in it.

He had found a slave chip in his skin and he had nearly destroyed the whole facility in anger and rage. Then Doctor Ner had removed it, with a disgust towards the Emperor that even Vader was able to feel even though he was sedated for the next and last surgery.

The first time he had breathed on his own again, was wonderful. He had actually enjoyed it to feel something like that again. The warmth of his own quarters and the warm water of the hydro pouring down on his own body.

Damn. He had missed that.

But Sidious somehow discovered that he wasn't doing his job... And Vader nearly avoided Force lightning when Sidious got distracted by someone else.

Then Sidious signed off after telling Vader to return to Corusant to keep senators in line.

Later he had summoned the doctor to his quarters and gave him some advice on fleeing the Empire. The doctor was clearly shocked and surprised by the fact that Vader didn't kill him, but told him to flee or to defect to the Rebellion.

Vader ran through the list of stuff to do against the emperors will. The first two steps succeeded, but now the rest of them. Somewhere among those steps is to find the Order 66 survivors, convince them to help him and to partly restore the Republic.

Step three of his reckless plan, do not give Bail Organa and the rest of the Alliance an heart attack while explaining the situation and telling the truth. But now he is returning to Corusant, he can maybe get to them.

Then he sighed and looked at the armor with disgust. Then he put it back on and closed his eyes for just a moment before he walked out of the quarters.

When his shuttle took off, he saw the explosion and smiled behind the mask.

Well played. Well played.

* * *

**Corusant. Later.**

* * *

It was the first time Leia was in the senate and she already had annoyed several senators, to Bails amusement. She had just learned how to walk after she turned three and she was already pulling shenanigans like her biological father.

They passed by the portrait of Padmé and he stopped when Leia pointed in awe at the portrait.

'She is beautiful, isn't she?' someone asked and appeared out of the shadows. Bail spinned around and Leia squeaked in protest. A stranger was standing in the shadows of the dark hallway and Bail's hand darted to his blaster.

'I mean you and your daughter no harm in any way' the stranger said and he lifted his empty hands.

'You knew her' Bail stated and nodded at the portrait.

'Yes, I did' the stranger replied and he bowed his head with a sigh. 'She is amazing'.

'She sure is' Bail replied and the stranger's gaze gave him a strange feeling. The same thing happens when he was talking to Jedi or Sith. They seemed to read him so easy and it was unsettling.

The expression was sad, hopeful and determined at the same time. Everything felt familiar about him, his nearly glowing eyes in the darkness of the hood, his body language and his posture.  
The only difference was that his voice was laced with sadness and grief, Bail subconsciously noted and then the realization hit.

Every piece was put together and Bail surpressed an surprised gasp.

'You miss her, don't you?' Bail then asked and the man tensed up with widened eyes. Then he nodded, quietly.

'And what are you up to?' he continued and looked up at the younger man, who was way taller and made eye contact with him once again. 'You are definitely up to something'.

'Anakin'.

A silence fell and Bail ignored the trembling fists when he shifted Leia to his other hip. He did not shout or even move to kill him.

He was closer to bursting out in tears than he was to Force choking people.

'Leia has the same expression, you know' Bail said with determination. 'That stubborn trait every Skywalker seems to have'.

'Wait what?!'

Bail surpressed a smirk when the young former Jedi realized what the senator just told him.

'See for yourself' he then told the younger man who concentrated and set a step back in surprise and shock.

'No...'

'How'

'What have I done?'

Then he lowered his shaking hand and took a few breaths, while keeping himself from hyperventilating.

'Sad?' Leia asked and she looked at the Force Wielder who was spiraling downwards in his own guilt.

Then he took a deep breath and recollected himself, wiping some tears from his face and looking at the senator with a expression of determination. While holding the comm of the recently deceased Kar-rie Torchbearer in the other hand.

'She may have convinced you?' Bail said with a bit of surprise and the Force Wielder grimaced.

'I forgot about my own heritage, I am not born in a laboratory, I am born as a child of the desert' was the answer. 'But the Shape Changer lives on'.

Then he smiled gently at Leia and turned on his heels before disappearing in the darkness of the evening.

'May the Force be with you' Bail whispered and he saw Skywalker turn his head in response to the forbidden sentence.

'May the Force be with us all, Senator' he said, echoing his words from the message from months ago. Then he spinned around with a bow and walked off into the night.


	4. Come and Fly away with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulcrum and Shape Changer meet, shenanigans happen, spies walk into a bar and Imps get Force thrown.

**A shuttle , far far away.**

* * *

Vader was walking through the hallway of the shuttle when it had suddenly took off and the course was set on a black hole.

Not good.

He made his way to the cockpit and saw a woman who had shot herself after destroying the control panel with a blaster.

He had a few hours to rewire the whole damn thing and he carefully pushed some wires out of his way.

Then he felt her. The snap hiss of two lightsabers and the silver blades lit up the darkened cockpit. Vader turned slowly his head and his heart was swelling with pride when he saw her in the doorway.

He slowly backed away from the panel and lifted his hands in a gesture of peace. Hoping that she wouldn't kill him on the place..

'This ship is set on a course to a black hole, I assume it is a trap for me' he said. 'I can rewire it in a hour or two and set another course'.

'To a prison cell with me?' she spat, but didn't attack. 'How stupid do you think I am?'.

'Why are you here?' he asked and she frowned in confusion. 'Are you here to meet up with a friend? Or something like that?'.

'A agent' she answered and bared her teeth in a snarl. 'Apparently it seems that you killed her'.

'I don't work with blasters, I didn't murder her' Vader replied and pointed at the hole in the woman's head. 'It was suicide and she was working for a extremist where even the Rebellion set a step away from'.

'They don't discriminate between Jedi or Sith, they have killed children and a few other Jedi' Vader said and lifted the crest on the womans jacket. 'That's low'.

'So, we are stuck together thanks to some extremist cell who wants to kill every Force Wielder?' she then asked with a grimace. 'Ironic'.

'You gonna rewire that panel or not?' she asked then and powered down her weapons, before crouching down besides Vader and taking out a toolset.

'Yeah,please calm your striped butt' he replied and then a silence fell, before he felt the weight of person on top of him.

Yeah. He said that sentence out loud and was now covered by a very semi-annoyed and semi-happy former padawan.

'I-I thought you died' she finally whispered. 'Every one of us thought that you died'.

'You are the new Shape Changer agent, aren't you?' she asked with a grimace. 'That's pretty funny and ironic, now I realize that Sidious is desperately looking for Shape Changer'.

'You have no idea' he replied while sending the stupid helmet flying with the Force and taking a deep breath. 'I approached senator Organa with that crazy plan and he kind of agreed'.

'How many people know?'.

'Well... You, the Organa's, Mon Motha and that's it, I hope' Vader answered and smirked at her. 'I take it that you are Fulcrum, aren't you?'.

A huff and a teasing nudge through their training bond.

'Yup, now let's do this'.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

* * *

Two Rebel spies walk into a bar, it pretty much sounded like a bad joke before the two of them walked into a Imperial bar on a spooky Colony in the Outer Rim. It was a cold and rainy Colony and both of them were wrapped tightly in their cloaks.

Both ready to go and raise hell in this Force Damn colony.

'Ready to raise hell?' he had asked her and she had nodded with a grin while the answer sounded clear and strong through their training bond.

' _Always_ '.

The silence was deafening when they stopped by the bar and leaned against it like they were just travelers looking for a place to stay. The bartender frowned in suspicion and looked at the two spies.

'Excuse me, but I want to report a crime against me and my friend over here' he said with the most convincing fake accent. 'Where is the nearest Imperial headquarters?'.

'Just down the street on the right, you can't miss it' the bartender growled and they walked into the rain again.

* * *

The officer looked up at them in boredom and hid the porn away from plain sight, but most Force Wielders can discover that he had been reading porn without seeing that flimsy. Then he straightened his back and looked at the two people who had just walked in.

'Hello, I want to report a terrible crime' Ahsoka started with a sly smile and a very fake Corusanti accent at the officer and she leaned against his desk. She really picked up a lot of things from her two Masters.

A silence followed when the Imperial frowned and got some forms to fill out. Then he looked at Vader who was barely holding back his laughter.

'Against who?' the Officer asked and he looked at the Togruta who smiled her sharp teeth bare before Force Throwing the man against the wall.

'Against you' she purred before the man lost consciousness and she started going through the desk of the officer she had just Force thrown against a wall, looking for things that may be useful.

'What are you looking for?' he asked her and she smirked before sending the answer.

'Thermal detonators, you're going to blow the place' Vader stated and grinned in return.

'Nice, I am in' he said and they ran down the hallway towards the weapon storage. The door opened and they faced a problem.. To be exactly a battalion of stormtroopers.

'Ready?' she asked with a smirk and ignited her silver blades when Vader did the same thing with a sly smile at the troops.

'Oh, ready as I will ever be' he said and twirled the saber. 'Let's do this'.

* * *

The headquarters of the Imperials went up in flames a few hours after they had left the building with a datastick of secret Alliance information and a holocron.

'I take it you are not going to come with me to Rebellion?' she had asked. 'I know you, once you have set your mind on something, you are not going to stop before you have reached that goal'.

'I am glad you are alive' she admitted and crushed him in a bone crushing embrace. 'Please stay alive, Master'.

'May the Force Be with you' she said and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Then the Imperial comm ringed and Vader reached out to the training bond when walking up to the ramp of the ship, puts the mask back on and picked up.

'My Master, what's thy bidding?' he said and the Sidious growled before sending the not so quite Sith into a wall with a angry snarl.

He was angry. Good...

Vader stated with a smirk and he projected his fear and anger towards the Sith, while shielding that precious happy moment with his Padawan.

No way that he is going to hurt her or let any thing happen to her.


	5. Aggressive Negotiations, a spy, a senator and a kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Emperor sends Vader to keep an eye on Bail Organa and Leia on a planet.

**Outer Rim. Fourth year of the Empire.**

* * *

This world wasn't exactly with the Empire or the Rebellion, but Bail needed the help of this small Outer Rim world and he felt Leia moving in his arms to look at the senator in front of them. 

'Lord Vader, senator Organa' the senator greeted them and reminded them of the fake friendly tune of Palpatine. 'You are just in time for dinner'.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Bail muttered and he saw the semi-Sith besides him nod. 'Keep an eye out for threats'.

'Noted, that senator-guy is up to something' was the bit cheeky reply. 'I think I get now why my former Jedi master didn't like politicians and tried to avoid these guys like the plague'.

'I have noticed' Bail replied while they followed the senator through the hallways of the palace. 'You starting to miss him?'.

'I don't want to murder him anymore, but at the moment my feelings are completely fucked up'.

'You're starting to talk about your feelings, that's a start' Bail replied before they entered the room and noticed the guerrilla soldiers in the room.

* * *

'Shit' Vader hissed and gritted his teeth before noticing a woman in too familiar robes. She felt broken, half mad and completely lost.

'Lord Vader' she said and ignited her staff. 'Prepare to die'.

He shoved her and the soldiers away with the Force and ignited his lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts. Her mind was shattered and pushed into the madness by Order 66 and the Purge.

'Let the senator and his daughter out of here, let them leave, your problem is not with them, it is with me and if you let them leave, then I will come with you as your prisoner' he finally said and powered down his lightsaber. 'If you still have the honor and compassion to help a defenseless child and her father'.

'You speak like a Jedi' the woman hissed angrily. 'You nor your companions deserve no better than death'.

'You speak like a Sith, Master Jedi' he replied. 'Overcome by anger, rage, loss and madness'.

'Oh do I??' the woman snarled.

'I have been there, please let at least someone help you' he said and felt a pang of regret and sadness in his heart. 'I saw my mistakes and I am still paying for them'.

'Lair!' she yelled and he flinched when being remembered of his biggest mistake. The woman attacked and their blades met in violent sparks.

_The Negotiations were short._

They exchanged blows and the woman gasped when he kicked her in her stomach, left her without a breath. The point of his lightsaber hovering above her throat and she snarled like a wild animal. It reminded him of Darth Maul and Vader shuddered.

'I am going to share something with you, I haven't shared with the Emperor, the Inquisitors or any other person loyal to the Empire' he then said calmly and lowered his voice to barely a whisper.

'I work against them, I do not want to rule the galaxy without the people who cared about me, I do not want my children wherever they are to fear me, I don't want to be a slave and I would steal a moon to turn back the time and make another decision' he said and the womans eyes widened in surprise, confusion and shock. 'The Rebellion needs the Jedi and the Jedi need the Rebellion, the galaxy needs hope and hopefully we will give them that'.

Then stormtroopers kicked down the door and started shooting blindly, hitting the woman in her chest when she stood up and called her staff into her hand to defend herself.

'Free me of this pain' she whispered, weeping softly and she grabbed his robes to keep herself on her feet. 'I am sorry that I am not strong enough, the sacrifices were too much and I fell...please free me...'.

'I cannot bear the pain' she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 'My master died facing our troops and I broke when our bond snapped so violently, I can't take it anymore'.

'I am sorry, may the Force set you free' he replied filled with regret and sorrow and ignited the lightsaber, the padawan gasped and gave him a serene smile.

'May the Force be with you, who ever you are' she said, her voice strong and clear. 'Thank you'.

Then she was gone.

The stormtroopers were surrounding him and he bit his lip when tears fell, hidden by his mask.

* * *

**The imperial palace. A few minutes later.**

* * *

Sidious frowned at the holo projection of his kneeling apprentice and knew that something was wrong. He felt sorrow and grief radiating through the leash bond, it wasn't even the fourth anniversary of Her Death.

Something had happened and it had changed Vader.. And a few days ago the spy Shape Changer was sighted in a bar with a stolen holocron and Vader hadn't been able to find the holocron?

Maybe Shape Changer is a Force Wielder and a Order 66 survivor. Or maybe... Vader is betraying Sidious and undermining Sidious by taking on secret apprentices..

Vader coughed loudly and looked up at Sidious, still kneeling.

'Dismissed' Sidious said and Vader was somewhat too eager to sign off.

* * *

**Meanwhile. On the diplomatic shuttle of Alderaan.**

* * *

'And? Did he believe you?' Bail asked when the spy walked out of the room, hooking his comm back on his belt and nodding with a sigh of relief.

'Yes, and I have found prove for a mechanical failure' he replied while putting the helmet on the table in front of him. 'It is a secret weapon called the DS and it apparently blasts planets'.

'Who was the woman with the double bladed lightsaber, by the way?' Bail asked after handing Leia her favorite toy, a stuffed Krayt dragon. 'I may have seen her in the temple, but I don't remember her name'.

'She was a Padawan, her master died while protecting her, she survived and overcome by loss, fear, anger, rage and pain she joined a guerrilla movement' he answered, swallowing and a glint of a tear was seen. 'She didn't want to live anymore, she said she wasn't strong enough to carry on'.

'But at the moment, she was stronger than me'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made the stuffed Krayt dragon??


	6. I'm dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gets kidnapped and our angry boy is on it.  
> Also known as:  
> Vader, your Anakin is showing.

**Corusant. A few days later.**

* * *

_'If you want to see your daughter back, you will pay us five thousand million credits'_ the extremist and criminal told the two Organa's with an unsettling smile. _'Or she will die'._

Then the man cut the connection and Breha clutched the stuffed Krayt dragon in her hands, while Bail pulled out a comm and checked the encryption codes twice before making contact. It took a few minutes until someone picked up the comm, a few minutes too long.

The holo of the former Jedi knight popped up and the towel around his middle indicated that he was in the fresher before Bail called.

' _What happened??'_ he asked worried. _'Is something wrong? Am I compromised???'._

'It's Leia, we need your help' Bail said.

_'I will be there, I promise'._

* * *

A few minutes later, he was standing in Leia's room after nearly crashing his airspeeder into Bails airspeeder and rushing into their apartment.

His Anakin is showing, again.

'She is kidnapped' he stated, very out of breath. 'By who?'.

'An extremist and criminal rebel cell we didn't want to work with, they want money to fund their own twisted things' Breha answered, calmly. 'They kidnapped her in the hope to get that money, but Alderaan is not that rich and we will never pay criminals'.

'Can you sense her?' Bail asked, remembering how one padawan could sense his or her master at the other side of the galaxy. Speaking of which, could he still sense his former Jedi master and padawan?

'Yeah, but it's very hard to locate her' he finally answered the question and pushed the hood of the dark cloak back, before kneeling down with his hand hovering above Leia's bed. 'I need something personal to her, what she always takes with her when going somewhere'.

'The stuffed Krayt Dragon you made her once' Breha said with a soft gasp and held out the dragon. A silence followed and the temperature dropped a few degrees before the not-so-quite Sith purses his lips and clenched his fists.

'Where is she?' Breha asked softly. 'Is she alive, is she okay?'.

'Oh Force, why do you have to be so cruel??' he whispered before taking a deep breath. 'She is on Naboo'.

'Naboo? Are you sure that you can do this?' Bail asked and layed one hand on the shoulder of the Force Wielder. 'I can send someone else to get Leia'.

'I understand that you are worried, but I need to do this' he said with a sad smile at the Organa's. 'I am going to get her, I promise'.

Then he took the stuffed Krayt dragon and put the toy in a bag, before walking out of the room with a small, sad smile and the senator later saw the former Jedi take off on his speeder.

* * *

**Naboo. Later.**

* * *

His footsteps echoed through the quiet streets of the capital of the planet, giving Jar-Jar who was preforming something to kids a nod and a salute accompanied by a smirk before running off, following Leia's Force signature.

Her signature got stronger and led to the place he really didn't want to be at the moment, he slowed down a bit and bit on his lip before walking into the tomb.

'I am here for the girl' he said, radiating confidence and strength. Very unlike he was feeling right now. He was feeling guilty and angry at himself for believing the lies of the Sith..

'Give her to me now'.

Then a sharp pain in his head and his body hit the cold ground, he growled in anger and felt Darth Vader resurface. No. Not now.

'And who are you?' a woman purred and pulled him violently up by his clothes. 'I sense you are a Jedi or a Force Wielder, you are angry and you fear for the girls life'.

'Who I am, is none of your business' he replied and the Twi'lek female smirked. 'I am not even sure who I am anymore'.

'Sith, Jedi or none of them both, I don't care either' the woman said and she ignited her yellow saber. 'Lord Vader, Or should I call you Knight Skywalker?'.

'This is all to lure the Hero with No Fear and the slave every slaver fears so much out of hiding place, you're the last Jedi who is standing and we need the money' she said with smile. 'Dead or alive, Jabba wants it and gets it'.

'And you work for him, the oversexist slug who keeps slaves like they are napkins???' Vader had spat, feeling the Skywalker part of him resurface. Like it did when he was alone in his quarters on Kamino.. 'Fuck you'.

_I am so, so, so sorry, angel._

He then kicked the woman in her stomach and parried her next attack, while shoving the henchmen away from Leia.

'Princess, run and hide!' he had yelled at the girl while stopping the blaster bolts with the Force and returning them to the henchmen.

'No' the Twi'lek hissed and she attacked again.

'Yes' he answered with a smirk and tore the lightsaber out of her hand, shoved her out of the tomb, onto the still quiet streets and she pulled out a blaster. Launching a flying kick at her and impaling the woman with her own lightsaber.

* * *

'Leia?' someone asked and Leia looked between the leaves of the bushes she had been hiding in. She saw the nice, hooded and tall man walking on the path near her hiding place. One of her father's friends, she knew.

'It's okay, your parents are worried' he called out to her. 'They asked me to get you back from the mean lady and her friends'.

'She is not going to hurt you anymore, Leia' he said softly while crouching down besides Leia and smiled gently, while pushing back his hood.

'It's okay to be afraid, young one' he added. 'Oh well, now I sound like my master'.

She vaguely recognized the face from somewhere and he lifted Karri, her stuffed Krayt dragon.

'Let's go back to your parents' he then told her and lifted her up. 'They were so worried'.

He walked calmly, while gently stroking Leia's back. She recognized a yellow, beaten up star fighter. Then he turned around and she saw a man lifting a blaster, then she heard the nice man telling her to close her eyes. Then she heard something crackling and smelled something stinky, like something was burning.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Corusant.**

* * *

Sidious sensed tumult in the leash bond and growled angrily, he was now very sure that Vader was working against him. Since the moment the apprentice had rushed off to Naboo..

He is disobeying direct orders to stay put and that is suspicious. Something seems to be resurfacing in him and Sidious didn't like it.

He was up to something and Sidious didn't know what, but it was something that wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Vaderkin used Force Lightning at the Bounty hunter dude.


	7. Darkness Within.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korriban, some spirits, the manifestation of another child of the Force and some risky stuff.

**Korriban**. **Months later.**

* * *

It was quiet on the planet that was destroyed all together with the Sith before Bane. The howling ghosts and his footsteps were the only sounds made.

_'Child Of the Force...'_

' _Line of Bane...'_

The planet was a big black hole in the Force and Vader gritted his teeth before reinforcing his shields and entering the ruins of the fabled Sith academy. The statements of the ghosts became questions when he sprung and survived the first few traps.

_'Who are you?'._

_'What are you? Why are you here?'.  
_

'I am Darth Vader, Apprentice to Darth Sidious and my master sent me here to retrieve a holocron' he had said, not being sure of the words and he heard laughter, sounding as bells. Then a blackhaired woman with golden eyes and strange robes shows up. A spirit, he knows.

' _Oh dear Sibling, I hope you are just lying to the spirits here instead of lying to yourself'_ she said with a smile. ' _I can sense the conflict within, Lord Vader'._

_'The Chosen One of the Jedi and not quite a Sith, even though his eyes say otherwise, hmm?'.  
_

' _Do you even want Sidious to have that holocron? It can end the galaxy like you knew it'._

'No, I do not want to' he said. 'But I do not have another choice'.

The woman shook her head and even though she was smaller than him, she looked impressive.. Like.... Like... No! Not now!

 _'You don't get, you always have a choice'_ she said, gentle and her hard gaze softened while her eyes went from gold to bright green. _'You are from Tatooine and you know what it means to be a slave, but you also know what it means to free'._

 _'The slave who makes free, the Force does not break our chains'_ she said. _'We forge our own chains and it is us who breaks them when we are strong enough'._ _  
_

'Why are you helping me? A mere Sith spirit?' he asked and she smirked while shaking her head slowly.

 _'This is merely a manifestation of myself, I am so much more than a Sith and I simply do not truly belong to the dark or the light'_ the woman said. _'I walk forever my path alone, brother'._

Shadows were moving without a light source and blood red blades were ignited around them.

' _It's time'_ she then said and looked around, when more dark spirits appeared, with drawn lightsabers. ' _We are Children Of The Force, we are with the Force and the Force is with us'._

 ** _'Children of the Force, you do not belong here!'_** someone yelled at them and the woman smirked humorless while her eyes went from bright green to gold and she called two lightsabers into her hands. **_  
_**

_**'You're right, we do not belong anywhere'**_ she replied while igniting a purple and red blade. 

'You're the past, the long gone past and you have failed to keep the galaxy in your hands' Vader added and ignited his crimson blade while ignoring the crystal fighting against him. 'Let us be'.

 _ **'You claim yourself a Sith, yet you talk like a fully fledged Jedi Knight'**_ another Sith growled and the Sith spirits ignited their lightsabers. ' _ **Lord Vader...'.**_

' _ **Gods, I thought you had noticed that when I came along with this stuff'**_ the woman said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. _ **'Four thousand fucking years, Sith spit'.**_

Vader countered an attack of the first Sith, who was definitely the leader of the group spirits. The woman at his back, twirled her lightsabers and sliced through a whole bunch of other Sith. He stopped a few with a flick of his wrist and kicked a snarling Zabrak in his stomach.

He knew damn well that those Sith are spirits of the past, but they felt like they were real.. He dodged a lightsaber and felt the heat of the blade. He parried a next attack and hissed in anger when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm when a Sith stabbed him there.

He lifted his hand and Force Lightning hit the attacking Sith hard. Then they disappeared in thin air. He felt the woman using him as launch pad to behead a seven á nine feet tall Sith from a species he did not recognize.

Then she landed on top of another Sith dressed in red robes and who looked like to have a durasteel jaw?? What the kriff did Vader get into?

' _ **What the fuck are you doing back here?!'**_ the Sith yelled when she jumped off his back. _ **'I thought you were haunting Sidious' house or having that argument with that weird Jedi Master'.**_

' _ **You need to specify which Jedi Master and need to thank Sidious' apprentice for the tips and tricks he was yelling when being on ghost hunting duty'**_ she replied with a smirk at her friend (??). 

The other Sith stared at Vader and sighed tiredly before staring at the woman who cut down some other Sith.

_**'Sometimes I really do not wanna know what you have been doing in the four thousand years between your death and today'.**_

'I really was bored out of my damn mind, so yes that apprentice was me' Vader replied, a bit annoyed by everything what happened around him. 'Any other questions? I really want to get out of here. Thank you very much for your time'.

 _ **'Yes, definitely related to her'**_ the Sith muttered and nodded with a tired groan, before disappearing in thin air after being cut down by another sith.

' _Yes, he is kind of stuck here'_ she said with a grim expression before chucking a lightsaber and beheading some sith with it. _'It will happen to you too, if you continue to go down the path Sidious fabricated'.  
_

_Yeah, no shit.  
_

_'Don't let it happen to you, you don't have to walk your path alone and bitter'_ she said and broke the arm of a Sith lady with the Force, before back flipping away and landing on top of a dead Sith. _'It is not too late to walk away from the anger, the suffering and the pain'._

Then everything fell silent and the spirits started disappearing until only the woman was left and she smiled at Vader.

 _'It's never too late to change your ways, but the choice is yours to make'_ she told him _. 'Destroy the galaxy or return the balance'._

'Why are you trying to get to me on a dark side planet? It is just something I am not sure about' Vader asked and the woman sighed. 'Since you are clearly not welcome here'.

 _'Ah yes, that was my last resort since Sidious tries to block out every other spirit and the connections I sense'_ she replied and she started to disappear when the roaring engines of the Emperors shuttle were heard. 

_'The Force has great things for you in store...'._

Then she was gone and the shuttle landed.

* * *

Vader had snapped the necks of the royal guards and Sidious felt something he couldn't place. He then heard laughter like bells and growled angrily when he spotted the spirit, hidden in the shadows of a Pilar.

Vader had changed in some way and Sidious didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. The Force felt conflicted, more than ever and the Sith Master gritted his teeth.

Vader had noticed that and looked up at the Sith lord without showing any emotion or projecting any emotion in the Force. Then a cold smile spreaded across the face of the apprentice before the shuttle took off and the smile was gone. Like snow in the sun, like he never smiled. 

'You feel conflicted, Apprentice' Sidious finally said and the young Sith looked up with determination in his eyes.

'I am not quite sure, master' Vader said with a small smirk. 'I am not quite sure'.


	8. Carbonite: Epilogue/Tie-in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader has a rotten day, Quin is trying to save his hermit friend who somehow pissed off Jabba.
> 
> A tie-in/Epilogue to Bright Binary Sunset In Dark Times.

**Tatooine. Fifth year of the Empire.**

* * *

'I can understand what you are saying about my "kind" and I am not even sure what to say' Vader told the Hutt. 'You see me as a force of nature and above all a slave'.

'But I need that Jedi on your wall'.

Silence.

* * *

Figures, that Quin's friend pissed off a Hutt in the fourth standard month after Order 66. And Vader now shows up to collect the guy from Jabba.. If Jabba wants that.

Vader had definitely noticed the Order 66 survivor in the corner of the room, but chose to not say anything about it. Weird...

'I can understand your language very well, Jabba' Vader hissed, the Force hissing angrily around the man and his hand darted to his lightsaber. 'I do not need a translator to hear that you want me to pledge myself to you'.

Another silence followed.

Vader considered a bit and seemed to internally yell at Sidious to go fuck himself and jumped into action.

Then Vader ignited his lightsaber with growl, stabbed Jabba and got stunned directly after stabbing Jabba..

Vader has a very rotten day, apparently.

* * *

Vader woke up and looked around, before hearing the bellowing laugh of the slug and cursed in Huttese. Dammit.

Then he looked at the grinning bounty hunter who pulled the lever and then it was dark and cold.

Nothing...

* * *

**Alderaan. Later.**

* * *

'Shape Changer, come in, come in' he had hissed in the comm, but didn't get any reaction from the agent. It was just a few minutes after the speech the emperor had given on live holonet and Bail has been trying for a few long minutes to get contact with the agent.

 _Don't be dead_...

Please.

No reaction. Only a silence and the senator had stared at the comm in shock and surprise. Nothing.

Only a silence. A deafening silence that filled the room.

_I am sorry._

* * *

**Eleven years later. Tatooine.**

* * *

A sharp pain was the first thing felt when he face planted on the dirty floor and felt the warm blood from his nose. Then the anger, the rage and fury. He had grasped his saber and heard the screams of the thugs around him.

Jabba's palace. Carbonite. Order 66 survivor in Carbonite. Quinlan? Negotiations gone wrong. Stunned. Carbonite. Bounty hunter. Cold. Dark.

Halfblind, he sliced through the thugs and within some minutes was standing in front of Jabba who laughed at him.

Silence.

He could choke Jabba, he could stab him to death, but the burning rage had left him so quickly that he felt only grief, self hatred and an eternal sadness. All because of a life he had thrown away.

He drew upon the Force and ran. Away from the palace.

Sidious had betrayed him, far before the time he sent Vader off to get Vader's idiot ex-best friend who had unsurprisingly managed to piss off Jabba and was frozen in Carbonite.

Pretty sure Quin has gotten him out.

What was the point to still kill in a monsters name?

Then he ran. 

And he had never ran from a fight before.

He was the hero without fear. 

He was. 

And he wasn't. 

Through the heat of the Unforgiving desert of Tatooine, before collapsing from dehydration and tiredness.

Not noticing the blond boy who had been watching from behind the dragon Skeleton...

* * *

**The end?**


End file.
